


Gods and Mortals

by underwatercrown



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, LITERALLY, M/M, gokublack/vegeta, kakavege, kind of cliffhanger ending (for now), sort of mind fuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercrown/pseuds/underwatercrown
Summary: Goku Black decides Vegeta will be an interesting new toy for him to play with while he and Zamasu wait for the time travellers to return. (Set during the first Goku Black fight in Trunks' future.) Read note please!!
Relationships: Goku Black/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP(??) Probably won't be completed IM SORRY --- Ajakdjdjfls I'm sorry to anyone who reads this and happens to want more :( Shoddy writing aside, I'm horny for more Kakavege and decided to do it myself!! Also MORE GOKU BLACK/VEGETA PLS FANDOM. I haven't worked on this in months but it's sitting in my drive sad and unshared so pls take my offering of porn (in ch. 2!!) Story that will be posted is primarily Goku Black/Vegeta with a mix of Goku/Vegeta. Probably will only have 2 chapters (as of posting ch. 1 I haven't finished the first HOT scene in ch. 2 xd so please give me time to finish and post!). Only proofread by myself and the starts/cuts may be weird but please bear with me. Anyways, enjoy!! <3

The one Trunks had dubbed Goku Black appeared in a flurry of wind and dark clouds, stance elegant as he hovered above them. He looked down at them as if they were nothing more than worms.

“Damn you,” Vegeta heard his son growl beside him. The Saiyan Prince didn’t look away from the Kakarot imposter.

Goku Black narrowed his eyes at the group, silent for a second. “I could have sworn I destroyed your time machine.”

_ Chit chat won’t save you this time, imposter. _ Vegeta cut right to the chase. “There’s something I’d like you to see,” he smirked, immediately powering up to God Super Saiyan form. He wouldn't play around like Kakarot. Vegeta’s eyes didn’t leave Black’s. “This is Super Saiyan Blue, and it’s going to bury you in the ground.”

Goku Black’s eyes lit up the second the divine blue energy flooded Vegeta’s body. A smirk crawled onto his face, taking in the sight before him. The sound of his clapping filled the tense air.

“A most brilliant display,” Black praised, dropping his arms. His eyes rolled over Vegeta's figure appreciatively. “A Saiyan body enveloped in divine energy is beautiful, even if it’s wrong.”

Vegeta grit his teeth, his stomach turning at the words.  _ Does he think this is a joke? Damn bastard. _ The smug look on the imposter’s face grated Vegeta’s ire like nothing else. He tensed to move, already planning his first attack, when suddenly he felt the air shift. He knew this feeling, it always came when Kakarot used that damn Instant Transmission of his.  _ What in the world is Kakarot doing now- _

Except it wasn’t Kakarot that moved.

In the blink of an eye Black was before Vegeta, two fingers tilting the Saiyan Prince’s chin up.

“But while you’ve trained to an incredible degree, you remain nothing more than a mortal being.” The gentle pressure of Black’s fingers against Vegeta’s neck forced him to look up at not-Kakarot’s incredibly familiar eyes. That dark gaze held him in place, an animalistic hunger pinning the Saiyan Prince to the spot. Not a sound was made as he stared up at the imposter clad in black.

Snapping out of his shock induced trance, Vegeta leapt back in a panic.  _ How did he get through my guard like that?  _ Black had appeared before Vegeta without triggering any of the prince’s automatic bodily reactions. It was as if his body didn’t feel threatened by Black at all. _ He must have already powered up since Kakarot fought him in our time. _ There was no other way around it; the imposter must have learned a way to conceal his presence if he was able to get so close to Vegeta without an inch of resistance.

The prince stared at the imposter, who gazed back calmly, that damned smirk on his face still. He really was a carbon copy of Kakarot, down to the way he met Vegeta’s glare with confidence. That cocky look on Kakarot’s face made Vegeta’s gut twist with anger. How dare he - a  _ third class warrior _ \- look so smug, so goddamned proud and elegant-

_ Ah, well, that means nothing- _

“-when faced with Super Saiyan Blue!” Vegeta growled as he lunged towards Black, punching not-Kakarot with the force of a fighter jet. Black went flying, crashing through building upon building. Vegeta gave chase, pummeling him further beyond the wreckage of the city. This left them in a crater in the ground created with the force of Vegeta’s punches, the smaller Saiyan landing hit after hit on the imposter.

Through it all, it seemed Black wasn’t fazed. Vegeta spotted the smirk on the other’s face as he pulled back, a shiver running up his spine. The air around them had suddenly changed and Vegeta was  _ spooked _ . The prince leapt back in shock once more, eyes wide at the sudden energy that appeared.  _ What the? _ The energy began building, leaping higher and higher in power.  _ I sense something.  _ And suddenly it disappeared, the only trace of it lingering in the crater Black’s body created.

All was silent except for the  _ pat-pat-pat _ of Goku Black’s footsteps as he climbed out of the crater, coming to a halt a few feet before Vegeta. The fake Kakarot brushed his tunic off, gazing at Vegeta with that same  _ damn smirk  _ and hungry leer _. _ Without a word he flew at the prince, landing a solid hit against Vegeta’s abdomen before he could react. The prince flew with the heavy blow, coming to a stop near Kakarot and Trunks. Black chased leisurely, once more facing off with the Saiyan Prince calmly as the other picked himself up.

“Are you ok?” Trunks called, but Vegeta ignored the boy entirely. He was more taken aback with the being that wore Kakarot’s face and was able to get past his guards without breaking a sweat.  _ It’s.. unbelievable. It’s like my body isn’t registering him at all as a threat. _

“For a lowly animal you’ve come quite far,” Black commented, that odd energy Vegeta sensed earlier spiraling around him. It set Vegeta’s hair on end. “As a reward, I’ll show you how far I’ve come.”

“Say what?” Vegeta snarled, finding it impossible to believe that this imposter had found a way to hone his stolen body into a new power. But oh, was he mistaken. With a roaring cry Black’s energy level began to ascend, swirling around him in a dark manifestation. Vegeta watched on with a frown, in that moment hating Kakarot for allowing this fake to take on Saiyan power.

In a flash of lightning, Goku Black had transformed.

“What is this?” Vegeta growled, taking in the sudden energy flux and palette swap. He would have laughed if the energy Black gave off wasn’t divine like his own.

“What do you think of it?” Black asked, spreading his arms as if bearing a gift. His face was overtaken with pride. “Quite the color, is it not? Keeping with how you like to label your power levels, the name of this one is…” Black tilted his head, eyes locked with Vegeta’s.

“Rosé.”

_ This isn’t- _ Vegeta ground his jaw, glaring at the imposter as if his look could kill. Black simply smirked back.

“That’s right,” it was as if he could read Vegeta’s thoughts, “I have now reached Super Saiyan Rosé.”

“Super Saiyan Rosé?” Trunks stammered out, and Black replied with a laugh, floating higher above the group. He looked down upon the others as if they were nothing but dirt under his shoe.

“At last, I have not only mastered Goku’s powers - I have made them my own,” Black chuckled, eying the mortals below him. “Go on, Goku,” he motioned to the Saiyan whose body he stole in another timeline, “rejoice. Only through me will you finally reach the pinnacle of beauty you have sought for so very long.”

Goku gazed up at him impassively, if a little confused. “I don’t know what you’re rambling on about, but just get on with the fight.”

His darker clad lookalike snickered to himself. “Of course you don’t - your mind is too small. Your kind is incapable of understanding the grandeur of my success and the glory of my cause.” Black raised his arms as if in worship. “It’s like staring into the sun; you cannot see. The vast beauty of my being overwhelms you, for I am a breed apart and divine.”

“He’s starting to rub me the wrong way,” Goku muttered to Trunks, watching himself as he flamboyantly ranted on.

“Black!” Vegeta snarled, catching the imposter’s attention.  _ How dare he ignore  _ me! “What are you doing talking to Kakarot?” the prince growled, anger fueling his words. “You’re supposed to be fighting me.”

Goku Black turned to him disinterestedly. “Oh, you don’t understand, Saiyan,” he chided as if speaking to a child. “Your time is already at an end.”

“Like hell it is!”

Black shook his head, turning away from the prince in dismissal. “You were the opening act. Now leave the stage.”

_ How  _ dare  _ he. _

Blinding rage propelled Vegeta forward, launching himself to the imposter with the intent to maim. His first punch was dodged, and looking back, Vegeta was foolish to think that such a thoughtless attack would land.

“You don’t know your place,” Black growled, intent on teaching the mortal a lesson. Vegeta heard his son yell something at him but it went over his head as he caught Black’s reciprocating attack. He held the other’s fist firmly, icy blue eyes piercing into gray. The surprise that flashed through those grays filled him with pride. Black was forced to power up to match Vegeta’s raging energy, but even then he was near helpless trying to quell the flurry of hits Vegeta delivered on him one handedly.

With a rising uppercut, Vegeta released the imposter. “I’m not the opening act,” he snarled, lunging forward for another blow, “I’m the star of this damn show!”

He froze.

“Y-you,” Vegeta choked out, staring at the hand in his chest in shock. “How’d you.. do that?..”

Goku Black stared back at him with a smug smile. He had called upon a Ki blade and stopped Vegeta’s follow up cold. The blade pierced the prince’s armor and chest - a clean stab through.

“Calling you the opening act is a weak metaphor. It’s much more like..” Black mused, “you’re just the appetizer.” The hungry look on not-Kakarot’s face pierced Vegeta almost as sharply as his blade. “That’s right, a light introduction before I commence with the main course.” The darker clad Kakarot raised a hand to Vegeta’s cheek, running a thumb along the corner of his bloody mouth. Black pulled his hand back and swiped his tongue at the blood smeared on his thumb, eyes never leaving Vegeta’s blue ones. He was surprised the prince was still able to hold his divine form, if only for a little.

“Wha..” the pain in Vegeta’s chest was making it hard to think, let alone form words. “You.. vile bastard..”

Black stared at him with a dark gaze, twisting the blade in Vegeta’s chest. The prince felt sick, choking out another mouthful of blood. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs or  _ anything _ . And though there was hunger in Black’s eyes, there was also a steely cold. He pulled his blade from Vegeta’s body without hesitation and watched the blood spill from the wound in satisfaction.

The second the blade left Vegeta’s body he felt like he had been dunked in water. Suddenly there was no weight, nothing to focus on or hold him up. He saw the blood gushing from his body but couldn’t register anything. A last glimpse at Goku Black was all he remembered before the ground was rushing up to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finds himself faced with a situation worse than death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm soso sorry that I've been gone, my will to write wavers so often, this is all stuff I've written in the past that I'm finally posting. I forgot I had all this written out so the story will change to 3 chapters minimum! I had huge plans for this fic (like all my wips) but I haven't sat down to write in so long. I promise I'll try to at least get the smut out <3\. Tysm for all of you who have commented/kudos'd/subscribed and given this silly little fic of mine love, I read all the comments and they make my heart flutter (thank you K for inspiring me to check out the doc of this fic today and realizing I can post a 2nd chapter!) :) I'll try for you guys <3\. Reminder that I proofread everything solo so apologies for any mistakes. That being said, enjoy chapter 2 and I promise to shoot for chapter 3 soon! (When I read the end of this chapter I laugh to myself in excitement and clap my hands a little oop ahahah :) )

The commotion Goku Black and Kakarot created was but a muffled squabble to Vegeta, his ears ringing as he faded between alertness and inky black. The pain in his chest had numbed to a constant sting, like a bee that wouldn’t leave him alone. He felt the bursts of Ki that came from the two Kakarots fighting but it all felt muddled, as if he was underwater. He knew he was bleeding, probably dying from Black’s attack but there was nothing he could do. Kakarot had not brought the Senzu _and I’m paying the price. I knew he would be the death of me._

A new Ki signature ceased the flares and Vegeta assumed a newcomer had paused the ongoing fight. Friend or foe, he wondered, but Trunks had mentioned that he alone alongside the remaining humans were the last ones left opposing Black. _How wonderful. One more enemy to tear us to shreds._

Perhaps he had blanked out but they were fighting again, two Kis bouncing against two. One duo began to flicker and weaken and Vegeta didn’t have to guess who was losing. _Even Kakarot. The future will be our grave._

Vegeta didn’t come here to save this cursed timeline. It was of no worry to him. He perhaps cared for Trunks’ wellbeing, but his main goal was to take Goku Black down. He liked to believe that his reason for coming here was to defeat a foe that stole Saiyan power for his own will, but maybe Trunks’ pleading had hit a chord in him as well. Either way, Vegeta had failed and now he was dead.

He willed up enough power to open his bleary eyes and look death in the face. He wouldn’t go down like a weak willed human.

The Saiyan Prince was met with the sight of Kakarot and Trunks lying on the ground, hair faded back to its base form. The damned imposter and his new buddy hovered above the pair, hands raised together as they gathered energy for a fatal attack.

_You’re a joke._

Vegeta could barely focus on the muddy energy growing between their hands.

_You call yourself a Saiyan -_ the _Saiyan Prince. What a fucking joke._

“Kaka.. rot..”

_You’re just going to roll over and die? Of course you are. You’ve always been weak._

“No!” Vegeta growled, urging his body to move, to _take action you damn bastard!_ He willed up energy he didn’t have and ascended into God Super Saiyan form, stumbling up as he charged a Final Flash.

_I won’t go down without a fight. I. Am. A. Prince._

The glowing energy flew into the dark mass Black and his partner had been charging. The collision caused an explosion, blowing back the two. Vegeta shook like a leaf, struggling to stay upright. He saw the fuzzy figures of Kakarot and Trunks raise their heads to him and if he had any more energy he would've told them to flee. A coward’s retreat, but they needed to survive. They needed to find a way to defeat this imposter before he found a way to get to Vegeta and Kakarot’s own time.

_You better not waste this opportunity Kakarot, you fool. I won't give my life for you again._

He knew the enemy would focus him now, likely angered that Vegeta had interrupted their final blow. There was nothing left for him to do but accept his fate now. The divine energy leaving him, Vegeta collapsed to the ground once more.

. . .

“Alright, who did that?” Zamasu growled beside him, his usually composed voice ragged with anger.

Goku Black huffed through the dust the colliding energy had stirred up, glaring toward the Saiyan Prince. He didn't expect the worm to still have that much energy left, and he voiced his thoughts to Zamasu. Ah well, it wouldn't stop he and Zamasu from finishing them off regardless.

_I'll start with him,_ Black mused, approaching the collapsed Saiyan. Perhaps he should just let him bleed out on the ground. Mortal bodies were always so fragile.

And yet.. the sight of the feisty Saiyan lying on the ground, defeated, stirred something within Black. Such a prideful being reduced to this. _How amusing._ Maybe he wasn't finished with him yet.

“Zamasu,” he began, but once again they were interrupted, this time by those wretched humans. Canisters flew to their feet and expelled an irritating gas, stinging Black’s eyes and throat. He heard rushing footsteps, most likely running to the aid of Goku and the time traveler. 

Through he and Zamasu’s coughing, Black heard an approach and knew immediately he could not allow the humans to rescue this mortal. Black leapt to the blurry figure of the Saiyan Prince and hefted him up, stumbling away through the gas. Zamasu followed close behind. Once out they took deep breaths, coming back to their senses.

“Annoying creatures, aren't they?” Zamasu hummed, watching the gas slowly dissipate. “No matter, we will find them wherever they run.” He eyed the Saiyan in Black's arms with disinterest. “A prize?” 

“Yes,” Black murmured back, a smile crossing his face as he glanced at the prince. “I have plans for this one. As for the others..”

“We shouldn't let them escape. Who knows what sort of trouble they could cause.” 

Black scanned the city, his Ki reaching out to sense the others. “They're too weakened for me to sense. The other mortals’ energy is getting in the way.”

Zamasu responded with a hum, looking distracted as he searched himself. There were a few seconds of silence as they focused on even the slightest flare of energy. 

A sudden burst of it took them by surprise. Black spotted something in the sky at a distance. It was in the direction the burst of energy was coming from too. 

“There!”

The familiar energy had Black moving in an instant. That was their time machine.

_Oh no you don't._

Locking on with Instant Transmission, Black appeared but feet away from the machine as it propelled into the sky. “You're not getting away!” he declared as he released some Ki disks towards it. In a blinding flash the machine had disappeared and the disks flew on aimlessly into the sky. Black gazed at the area where the machine had disappeared as Zamasu caught up to him.

“No matter,” the Kai exhaled, glancing at the injured Saiyan once more. “They will return.”

Goku Black chuckled in agreement and gazed down at the Saiyan. The blood that stained his neck and torso looked alluring. 

_I'll have more than enough time with you._

. . .

Vegeta came to with a whole body ache. His chest felt uncomfortably tight but he wasn't in any real pain anywhere; odd considering how much he ached. Usually training that left him this wrecked allocated an injury or two.

What _did_ he do anyways? The Gravity Room was never much of a challenge for training and he's sure he didn't plan a spar with Kakarot-

_Kakarot!_

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings. He was bound against the wall with what appeared to be Ki restraints, as he was unable to call upon the little energy he had. 

_This isn't real,_ was his first thought, followed by _What sort of Hell is this. Am I to sit here and be tortured by Frieza for the rest of my existence? Or perhaps Kakarot will appear and blabber my head off forever._ Vegeta couldn't choose which one would be more torturous. 

He glanced at his chest and panic swelled in him at the sight. His armor was gone but his suit remained, torn where Goku Black had stabbed him through with his Ki blade. Other than the dark stain of blood as evidence, Vegeta’s chest was unharmed as if nothing had happened.

_What kind of sick joke is this,_ Vegeta wondered as he glanced around the room. It was bare save for a door, a table and chair pressed against the wall to the left of him, and a single overhead light. _How is this my Hell, I’ve died before and it didn’t look like this._ There was no other possibility, Vegeta had died in Trunks’ future. He couldn’t be alive.

“Goddamn it,” Vegeta growled and struggled against the Ki binding him. His own Ki flared pathetically; he hadn’t realized how drained he was. He relaxed against the wall and instead began searching for another life form anywhere nearby. At first there was nothing; he was alone. _Could this really be my Hell? Heh, it’s not like I haven’t been alone before._

But then.

Vegeta felt it, a spike of Ki so familiar to Kakarot’s yet so darkly different. His eyes, which he had closed to focus, snapped open.

“This is impossible, damn you you imposter _why_?” the prince snarled out as the Ki faded away. Why did they keep him alive, why did they want him why _why_? He couldn’t just sit here, he had to get away--

The Ki that locked Vegeta to the wall didn’t budge as Vegeta strained against it once again, this time more desperate. He didn’t have the energy to go into even Super Saiyan, let alone God Super Saiyan form. That would have been his only hope.

Kakarot and Trunks - there was no way, they could not have been captured or killed, Vegeta refused to believe it. The atmosphere still crackled with the warping of the time machine usage; it always did for a few hours after time travel. He knew that Kakarot and Trunks had made it back to his time. He was alone here, at the mercy of the Kakarot imposter and his mysterious partner in crime.

_Damn it all.._ And speak of the devil.

Vegeta felt the burst of energy that came with Instant Transmission a second before Goku Black appeared before him. The sight was shockingly familiar even after all this time. Kakarot’s face smirked back at him, eyes somehow darker than Vegeta’s Kakarot’s.

“Prince of Saiyans,” he mocked, raising a hand to Vegeta’s jaw and grabbing him lightly. “What is a prince of a primitive species to a God?”

Vegeta tried to snatch his face away but his movement was limited. “What’s a God to a non believer?” he spat back.

Black chuckled. “You amuse me. Bound by your weakness, lying at my mercy.” Kakarot’s look alike leaned in and suddenly Vegeta was short of breath. “Yet you still deny your God. You may need a lesson in what true fear is, mortal.”

The prince curled a lip at him, fighting back the warmth that rose to his cheeks from the proximity of Kakarot’s face. “If you’re going to kill me then do it,” he snarled. Black smiled back mirthfully.

“So quick to give up, Saiyan? Perhaps you aren’t as foolish as I thought.” Black released his face and took a step back, running his eyes along the Saiyan’s body. The God felt a tug in his stomach at the sight, finding the other’s face and stature visually appealing. Black found this curious. He was a God, he had no need for feelings as primitive as desire or lust, but the sight of Vegeta laid bare for him against the wall did things to his body. This must be a side effect of Goku’s body, he realized. Even though they only swapped minds, Black found himself taking on some habits of the mortal. Most he was able to ignore and eventually override, but he had never come face to face with Vegeta before to expect this.

_It seems the game has become more interesting,_ Black mused to himself humorously. Was Vegeta aware of Goku’s attraction to him? From what Black had seen, Vegeta fathered the cursed time traveler and, to his knowledge, was unable to himself birth the wretched half Saiyan. This meant that Vegeta must have a female mate and if that was the case… how would Goku feel when he saw the state Black would leave his beloved secret attraction?

“I have better plans for you than death, mortal,” Black mused as he pressed forward again, watching carefully. Vegeta tipped his head back as if trying to make as much space as possible between them. A flush had risen on his cheeks and his pupils dilated. Black hoped his gaze was as dark as he felt in the moment.

“You--” Vegeta choked on his breath as Black wrapped a hand around his neck. “What do you--”

“Mortals are such lower beings,” Black started as he pressed even closer, “yet you aren’t completely useless.” More of that delicious heat pooled in Black’s gut at the proximity of the other. The spike of adrenaline that shot through him was similar to the one that came from fighting. _More_. “You experience interesting sensations. Pleasurable even.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened the slightest at that. The Kakarot imposter couldn't really, truly be thinking about--

“Death will not come for you today, mortal prince.” Goku Black caressed Vegeta’s throat, so close that his lips were hovering over the prince’s. “You will be my key to unleashing power in Goku so grand that my own will surpass even the understanding of the Gods.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku Black always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author sucks and takes forever to post a cliffhanger for an end (for now).

Vegeta reeled his head forward, hoping to catch Black’s forehead with his own. The God seemed to know what was coming for he stepped back, hand still firmly clutching Vegeta’s neck. He applied sudden pressure and cut Vegeta’s air supply off.

“Now now, mortal. You should feel honored,” Black raised his free hand and gripped Vegeta’s dark hair, pulling his head back against the wall, “I, a divine being, showing more than a shred of interest in you? It has never been heard of.” Black smirked against the skin of Vegeta’s neck, catching the shiver that ran up the prince’s body at the touch. “Do not act as if your body does not react either.” Black licked a stripe up Vegeta’s neck and the sharp exhale that left those lips was music to his ears.

“Damn y-you,” Vegeta choked out, his skin burning at the touch of Black. “I have no interest in K-Kakarot’s revolting - gah!”

Black pressed his teeth roughly into the side of Vegeta’s neck, lapping up the blood he drew like fine wine. “Your body exposes you.” The God released Vegeta’s neck and instead cupped his growing erection through his suit, eliciting a strangled grunt from Vegeta. “Would you rather I take my pleasure from you?” Black mused, “Or should I draw it from you as you desire?”

Suddenly Black’s whole approach changed. He softened his grip on Vegeta’s hair and released his erection, hand coming up to gently cup his face. “Vegeta,” he murmured, voice much softer.

“K-Kakarot,” Vegeta choked out, meeting the other’s eyes. Kakarot’s foolish face stared back at him affectionately, his touch gentle. Vegeta’s eyelids fluttered when Kakarot pressed forward, smoldering eyes locked with his as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then another, and another. Soon they were breathlessly kissing, Kakarot pressing into Vegeta’s mouth and taking what he wanted with little resistance. Soft breaths escaped Vegeta everytime they parted for air before Kakarot delved further into his desire. The taller Saiyan nipped at Vegeta's neck, eliciting a whine from the prince. Kakarot couldn't resist returning to those bruised lips, drawing out more delicious whimpers. 

“Kakarot please--” the prince let slip between breaths, peering up at the other Saiyan through a blurred gaze. The shock of black instead of bright orange snapped Vegeta out of his haze. “You bastard!” he snarled as he slammed his head forward, trying once more to catch the Kakarot imposter. Goku Black simply chuckled and tightened his grip on Vegeta’s hair.

“My, but you were so entranced just a second earlier.” Black ran a thumb across Vegeta’s lower lip, swollen with the rough kisses they shared. Vegeta tightened his jaw at the act. “Perhaps I should just do this my way.”

Black hitched a knee up between the prince’s legs and rubbed roughly against Vegeta’s clothed erection.  _ That _ certainly drew a heated noise from the smaller Saiyan.

“G-gahh--” Vegeta threw his head back and closed his eyes against the sudden pressure against his cock. Black smirked at the unintentional offering of skin and closed in, sucking harsh marks into the soft skin of Vegeta’s neck. He hummed in delight at the choked gasps that escaped the prince as he pleasured him, pressing his body flush against the smaller Saiyan’s and sighing at the friction his own erection received. Keeping his mouth latched against the other’s neck, Black began to slowly grind against the pliant body held beneath him. The tingles of pleasure that shot up his spine were more enticing than he could ever imagine.

“Dear prince,” Black pulled away from the mess that was Vegeta’s neck to his ear, murmuring in a deep rasp, “do you feel privileged? You are the one chosen to pleasure the mortal vessel of a God.” A grunt escaped Black’s lips as he thrusted particularly rough against Vegeta’s hips. “You must be honored.” Black caught the prince’s earlobe on his last whispered word, drinking in the breathless moan like a mortal starved.

Vegeta’s hips rolled into that frenzied body of their own accord, the feeling of Kakarot’s body pressed against him so intimately burning into his skin. His mind ran circles around  _ this is NOT WHAT I WANT  _ and  _ more please moremoremoreKakarot _ and he couldn’t think - couldn’t process anything beyond  _ heat  _ and  _ pleasure _ and  _ Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot _ .

“You’re finally coming around,” Black murmured against his lips, lapping at them before giving the prince a harsh, biting kiss. “Good boy.”

The desperate moan that escaped Vegeta’s lips couldn’t have come from him, it wasn’t possible.

“Hm, you like that, pet?” Black purred, pulling away from Vegeta’s coiled body and gripping his hips still. He released the Ki bindings silently. “You like to hear your God praise you?”

Black leaned into Vegeta’s ear once more. “Turn around for me, pet. Do as your master says.”

The pleasure that spiked through Vegeta’s body at that whispered rasp felt like his undoing. He melted against the wall, arms coming up to weakly grasp at Kakarot for support. He felt the chuckle pressed into his neck as he shivered against that strong body. Gentle hands maneuvered him around until his back was cradled against Kakarot’s chest, arms wrapped around his stomach tightly.

“Good pet,” was pressed into the back of his neck and Vegeta was sure he would have slipped to the floor if Kakarot was not holding him.

“Kakarot-” Vegeta couldn’t form anything beyond that, mind too muddled to focus on anything but the hardness pressed against him and the body wrapped around his.

Kakarot slowly thrust his erection against Vegeta’s ass, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck as the heat built up between them. Vegeta found himself gripping Kakarot’s arms and gasping for breath within seconds as a large hand slid to fondle his straining erection once more.

“What a good, obedient pet,” Kakarot hummed as his hands slipped beneath the prince’s pants and dragged them down. The cool air that hit Vegeta’s throbbing cock sent another violent shiver through him.

The finger pressing curiously against Vegeta’s hole had him blinking dazedly at the wall in front of him. “Hmm, so warm here,” Kakarot chuckled, raising a hand to Vegeta’s lips, tracing them with gentle fingers before pressing in without permission. The Saiyan prince lapped at them without question, heat as warm as lava pooling in his stomach. Kakarot withdrew his fingers and in an instant they were pressed against Vegeta’s hole again, this time one slipping in with minor resistance. “So tight for your master, aren’t you, pet?”

Vegeta could only groan as those long fingers set about to stretch him open, poking and prodding at his most intimate parts.

“This is a good way to keep your mouth shut,” Kakarot hummed, curling his fingers inside Vegeta. The jump the smaller Saiyan gave was all he needed to know he had found what he was looking for. “Hmm, what’s this? Are you hiding something, pet?” Kakarot smirked against the back of Vegeta’s neck. His breath was scalding against the prince’s heated skin, causing shivers to wrack his frame. Nothing more than a breathless whimper left Vegeta’s lips as Kakarot teased his prostate with every other slide of his fingers.

“Speak for me, tell me how you’re feeling, my dear Vegeta,” Kakarot murmured as he nipped at Vegeta’s neck. The prince cried out at the intoxicating sensation of teeth on his skin and strong fingers moving in and out of him.

“Kaaa-ah.. Kakarot--” Vegeta moaned, feeling overwhelmed. He was so stimulated everywhere, he couldn’t focus, couldn’t think beyond the feeling of Kakarot everywhere around him.

“Kakarot,” the larger Saiyan hummed, pulling his fingers from Vegeta. He chuckled at the whine that followed. Kakarot pushed his own trousers down, gripping his erection and stroking once, twice, the feel of his hand spreading precum almost painful. “My dear pet, turn and tell me if this is your precious Kakarot.”

A strong hand gripped Vegeta’s jaw and turned his head to the left. He saw Kakarot’s face, dark eyes locking him in place.

“B-Black--” Vegeta stuttered out, and the God leaned forward to hide his grin against the back of Vegeta’s neck.

“That’s right, it’s your God, my pet.”

And in a swift stroke, Black pressed into Vegeta’s pliant entrance, drawing a shuddering cry from the prince.

The feel of Vegeta wrapped around him was  _ divine _ . Black wondered how he had gone so long without knowing that this primitive reproduction act could feel so wonderfully amazing. And Vegeta - his dear prince was squirming below him, soft gasps leaving him as Black nipped at his neck lovingly.

“Dear prince, if you keep moving like that then I won’t be able to hold myself back.” Black pulled back slightly, shifting inside of Vegeta before pressing back in deeper. The smaller Saiyan clawed at the wall.

“Gah-- Kak - Black--”

“Tell me,” Black murmured as he began gently thrusting into Vegeta. “Have you done this before with him? Has he spread you open and taken you as you whine below him in pleasure?” he breathed into the prince’s ear as he slipped curious hands under Vegeta’s shirt and felt up soft skin and hard muscles. Vegeta really was a fine specimen.

“Blaaa-ah -Black--” Vegeta stammered, voice pitching with every upward thrust of Black’s hips. His hands jumped between trying to dig into the wall and coming down to grasp at Black’s wandering hands. His brain rattled with the feel of  _ Kakarot _ deep inside him. The pain from penetration paled in comparison to finally,  _ finally _ having the other Saiyan inside. His sinful ache was now soothed by the raw feeling of Kakarot’s cock--

_ Not Kakarot not Kakarot not - His hands are just like I imagined--- _

Goku Black could feel the Saiyan prince overthinking from universes away. He didn’t like that.

“Pet, don’t ignore me now,” Black purred as he thrust significantly rougher than previously. Vegeta choked on his breath as he clenched around Black delightfully tight. “Bask in the feeling of your God.” Black allowed a hand to come down to Vegeta’s erection. He would not leave this room before he and Vegeta reach their orgasms.

The hand that began to stroke Vegeta to the rhythm of the cock fucking him had him seeing stars. His thoughts fizzed away into static, leaving him only to focus on the feel of pleasure and  _ Kakarot, so much of Kakarot _ . Fierce shudders began to run through him as the pleasure built up, curling in his gut like a burst of Ki. It was so much, almost too much, and he felt so full and  _ satisfied _ and he wanted to cum so so _ so _ bad on Kakarot’s cock as it speared him through. His ass gripped Kakarot tighter as the feeling of pleasure grew, and it caused Kakarot to grunt and fuck into him harshly. The feeling of that hard cock pounding into him as Vegeta tightened over it with every fuck in was too much, and Vegeta threw his head back as he came, the world around him blacking out, his only focus on the pleasure he was feeling. It was better than any wet dream he ever had of Kakarot, better than anything his imagination could ever think up of. Vegeta’s cock spasmed in Kakarot’s hand, which made sure it milked every last drop of cum from Vegeta. The prince threw his head back against Kakarot’s firm body, starting to feel the delicious pain of overstimulation as he was speared through from the back and generously pumped from the front. Kakarot began to get reckless with his thrusts, his hand losing grip on Vegeta’s cock as he chased his own orgasm. Within seconds of Vegeta reaching his peak, Kakarot did the same, exhaling a harsh grunt as he thrust one last time, burying himself as deep as he could within the other Saiyan and cumming. His grip on Vegeta’s hips was bruisingly tight.

The moments after they both came were silent, harsh breaths filling the empty space. Vegeta’s ass would twitch every so often, pleasure slithering up his spine even as Kakarot’s cock softened. His mind was a mess of thoughts, attempting to piece themselves together but inevitably falling apart when his hole tightened in pleasure. Kakarot came in him. Kakarot  _ fucked  _ him. Kakarot---

Was not Kakarot.

Vegeta felt his world fall from under his knees as he realized that Black had successfully seduced him. How pathetically weak he was, falling victim to his deepest desires. What a fool he was, if all it took was Kakarot’s cock.

“Dear prince,” Goku Black breathed, peeling away from Vegeta’s hunched form. Vegeta shivered when the cock that made him writhe so uselessly slipped away from his abused hole. “I must thank you for this wonderful introduction to such a pleasurable act. I look forward to experimenting more and researching future findings.”

“Fuck you,” Vegeta snarled, all fire in his voice but lacking the energy to do anything. His body felt weak, worn out - used. He had no right to call himself the prince of Saiyans.

“We just did, dear prince,” Black replied smugly. Unabashedly, the God stood with his softened penis out, smirking down at the mortal he had just fucked. He could hardly wait for the next time. Lacing the room with Ki to keep Vegeta locked inside, Goku Black made his exit, leaving Vegeta alone once more with just his thoughts and the aftermath of what had occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I went back and replied to everyone, sorry for being so late <3
> 
> That's all she wrote (not really but the other stuff is like half a page of Goku's reaction leaving without Vegeta). Sorry I took forever for this last chapter everyone, I haven't sat down to write anything since the last chapter I posted I think. I have so many ideas I would love to get out but I just don't have the motivation for. I hope that this small amount of smut is enough of a tribute for the amount of time I had to make you guys wait. :( I really wish I could make this a short fic and complete it in another 3-4 chapters, but at the moment I don't know if that will ever happen and so for now I'm closing it out here (to not give you guys false hope). The story would basically follow canon except with more Vegeta/Black smut and then conflicted feelings between Goku and Vegeta because they both suck at emotions. For now though, thank you for reading my silly little story and thanks anyone that has stuck around waiting for this last chapter hehe. 2020 coming to an end was a big motivator for me to finally finish this last chapter, so woo yay I guess. Have a safe New Year's Eve, happy holidays and hope you all have a great 2021!
> 
> (Perhaps I will return.) :)


End file.
